


第七手记

by grinneryaki2121



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 家暴涉及
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: 这段时间一口气读完了邱妙津的《蒙马特》和《鳄鱼》，感慨太多，挺混乱的小短篇，写的人依然没写明白，就随便看看吧。





	第七手记

**Author's Note:**

> 这段时间一口气读完了邱妙津的《蒙马特》和《鳄鱼》，感慨太多，挺混乱的小短篇，写的人依然没写明白，就随便看看吧。

他的确想分手，尤其是在当下这个不尴不尬的时候。

出门前岳明辉从鞋柜上的小瓷碗里丁零当啷地拿出金属钥匙串，浅浅的碗底还剩下两把单独的钥匙，一把开防盗，一把开正门。昨晚他们又大吵了一架，这次的原因是什么，老样子。

李振洋先发的火，怒吼和眼角的水分捏碎了岳明辉最后一根栏杆。岳明辉将桌子上的东西一把全挥到地上，他用尽全身的力气控制自己不要去捡起跌落在角落的一把刀。李振洋比他还要先注意到那把刀的存在，他们谁都可以在此时此刻扑过去，捡起来，捅进对方的胸膛。 

岳明辉将视线移回李振洋的眼睛，从刚进家门，从李振洋对他晚归的又一次恼怒，他一直避开他的眼睛。那双狭长的，深棕色的眼睛，在性爱喘息的间隙，床头灯能暴露那双瞳孔里所有的脆弱，还有他自己的，情人总能在情人眼里看见一个虚幻的自己。

争吵以对视的沉默告终，岳明辉在浴室里将全身脱的赤裸，热水搓红皮肤，两人同居的屋子不大不小，岳明辉从浴室里出来，卧室房门虚掩，不用想，也知道里面不可能有人。地上的余迹犹在，他下意识地看了一眼门前的那个浅绿色瓷碗，两把钥匙，平平地躺在一起，像前几晚的他和他，平平地躺在床头。 

岳明辉直接推开房门，李振洋昨晚离开时并没有锁，岳明辉整晚也没有锁。走出去，关上房门，依然没有锁。

回家永远是一项仪式性的工作，就像你们一起买一套房子，他拿多少钱，你又拿多少钱。购房合同一式四份，半薄不厚，签两个名字，然后是四把钥匙，两个人。

 

我们应该再配一把备用钥匙，藏在楼道的消防管后面，李振洋建议。

总不可能两个人都忘了带，岳明辉否决。 

但事实证明这种情况的确存在。大概一年前，岳明辉晚上应酬喝多了酒，在单元楼下的石凳子上趴着吹风，下晚班的李振洋推醒他。

“你怎么在这。”

李振洋疲惫地说。

“喝晕了呗，“岳明辉用指节死死顶着发痛的太阳穴，“钥匙丢卧室了，我口袋里没有，坐这醒酒等你回家。” 

李振洋高岳明辉半个头，但扛着一个半醉的成年人还是吃力。两人摇摇摆摆进了电梯，李振洋，摸遍全身的口袋，骂了一句操。

那晚上他们在小区外的一间小旅馆凑活过了一夜，李振洋一边跳脚一边找钥匙，岳明辉乐的发笑。李振洋骂他，你他妈还笑，喝傻逼了就笑，你他妈想想办法。

“摸消防栓。”

“我们没有备用钥匙。”

“嚯，我只记得你提过这件事。”

“对，然后你说不可能俩人都丢钥匙。”

 深更半夜，去哪找开锁的，只能在小旅馆凑活过一个晚上。第二天李振洋得准时出门，岳明辉下午一点的飞机出差，一个喝傻一个累晕的直接衣服没脱闷床上睡觉。岳明辉喝了酒，吹了风，免不得着凉。鼻子堵，呼噜声直接搅醒了李振洋。那时候两人的关系还没像今天这样，见了面，恨不得把对方杀死，李振洋勉强拉过掉在地上的半角被子，继续睡。

 

岳明辉关上车门，他现在没功夫去想这些问题，亮着大灯的路虎从地下车库开出来，一夜未眠的眼睛碰到太阳，流的眼泪比昨晚的李振洋还要凶。他妈的，岳明辉暗骂，从手边的储物槽抽出三四张纸巾，后视镜里的自己仍然狼狈不堪。 

你得想清楚，情况怎么会到今天这一步。

水果刀，碎成一地的玻璃，发红的眼睛，两把平躺的钥匙。副驾驶上扔了一团一团的纸巾，岳明辉又在暗暗地骂，妈的，妈的，妈的。

 

妈的，谁他妈怎么变得和李振洋一样爱哭。

“我一直记得我俩第一次上床，”记忆里的李振洋穿着宽松的家居服，赤裸着双脚，盘腿坐在客厅的地毯上，脸上挂着他最熟悉也最陌生的微笑，“也不能说，第一次，那之前我吻了你好多次，你也被我摸过好多次，叫过好多次。” 

“甚至都不在床上，岳明辉，我俩都不在床上。”

他们是大学同学，大类招生，大二分进同一个系才真正认识。他们第一次做也是开房，学校南门的维也纳，拿学生卡七折。新开的酒店有一股说不明白的味道。岳明辉先洗澡，洗到一半，李振洋挤进来，非要闹着和他一起洗。那块滑溜溜的小肥皂藏在李振洋的手里，像什么秘密一样，涂过岳明辉的全身，下颌，喉结，锁骨，乳头，小腹，大腿根，李振洋的另一只手顺着水流去揉捏岳明辉的后穴。李振洋进入他的时候没戴套子，都叫情欲昏了头，后脚跟踩在李振洋的脚背，下巴在冰凉湿滑的瓷砖上抵到发痛。二十岁的年轻人什么都想要，性，肉体，齿痕，青青紫紫和狼狈不堪，甚至还想要爱。

李振洋坐在地毯上笑说着他们最糟糕的性爱经历，岳明辉只穿着一条内裤，靠在他怀里，蓬乱的头发窝在李振洋的下颈。他们刚刚才吻过一回。是的，就在李振洋感慨第一次性爱前，岳明辉一边吻一边脱掉自己全身的衣服，只留下浅灰色的内裤，李振洋的手按在上面，另一只手与岳明辉十指紧扣。他骑在他身上，窗外的阳光依旧很好，和床头灯，将李振洋棕色的瞳孔照得一样通透，明亮。岳明辉接触到那眸子，一下泄了气，挂在他身上。

“我爱你。” 

李振洋歪着头，吻了一下他的侧脸。

 

我爱你？

坐在驾驶位的岳明辉急急踩了刹车，一旁的轿跑突然加塞，他气的一拳砸在方向盘上。恨不得这个车也跟随他的脾气，从低到上翻个完全，将那个插队的小轿车压个碎，压成齑粉，压成一场爆炸，连他自己也炸的血肉模糊也好。

我爱你。 

这个问题他也问了自己很久。时间拉的越长，问题的答案也变得更模糊。初次见面很清晰，他们只是简简单单地，并排坐在一间教室里，岳明辉靠着墙，李振洋靠着走道，他说同学能不能帮我插一下电脑的充电器，岳明辉从他的手指头里拿过那个沉沉的白色玩意儿，彼此看到彼此眼里。下课后，他们慢吞吞的收拾东西，等教室的人走完，他们才交换了名字。 

 

那个时候。 

那个时候，同性恋在校园里不是新鲜事，但也绝对不安全，不新鲜，是因为传闻的泛滥，不安全，是因为他们都管这个叫病。但同性恋依然会有自己的去所，自己的暗号。像植物园角落的牵手，纯情地像什么高中生恋爱，然后，等夜幕降临，接吻，呼吸，接吻，呼吸。李振洋带着他去了当地最大的一个同性恋酒吧，他们撕开彼此身上最土最令人作呕的衬衫，在彩片，酒精，和一切不明不白气味当中啃吻对方的身体。

他们在小旅馆开房做爱，李振洋从身后撞他，脚后跟的茧子，脚背的滑，岳明辉喘息着，满脑子都是那个问题，明天呢。

“明天呢？”

“明天归类在明天。”

李振洋看上去总是要比他通透，明天，在最焦虑的时候，明天，在最低沉的时候，明天，明天，他们因为各种各样的问题大吵，小到同性之间的争风吃醋，大到毕业之后的来往去留，拿毕业证那天几乎所有人在狂欢。岳明辉和李振洋偷偷沉着两张脸，李振洋压低了声音说明天，岳明辉的指甲在学士服的袖子里几乎要掐进肉，去你妈的明天。

岳明辉一踩油门，直接往那个轿跑的屁股上撞，脆弱的小轿车当然经不起老虎的暴怒，凹进去一大块，岳明辉甚至莫名地希望里面能突然冒出像海浪一样的血液，那么，他的灵魂也可以从其中流走了。

  

“灵魂？”李振洋的汗滴在他身上，费力地翻下身，颧骨停在他的肩膀上，“岳明辉，你知道做爱的时候谈这种奇奇怪怪的问题，真的，真的，很打扰人的兴致。” 

“妈的，屁眼天天被你搞，我说一句话你就萎了？”

其实岳明辉也狼狈，一只手揉乱李振洋躺在自己胸口上的头发，呼吸都是烫的。好不容易大白天各自忙着各自的事情，忙完了，回到还能称作家的屋子里做爱喘息。岳明辉突然跟他提什么灵魂，李振洋好笑地看着他，姓岳的，咱们今年是三十岁，不是十三岁，你丫跟小屁孩儿样的做什么中二梦呢。

岳明辉躺在他身边，怪模怪样地说了声噢，三十岁，二十岁，原来他和李振洋已经认识了十年。

他们几乎是在认识彼此的同一瞬间无声宣布共浴爱河，之后的故事太过顺理成章，顺溜地像预估安排好的剧本，吊桥摇摇欲坠总是稳固。恋爱，做爱，闹分手，不闹分手，奔波，稳定，找一个合适的城市定居。他们住的城市，开车两个小时可以看海。车拐过一个诡异的湾，能看见突兀的一角悬挂在对岸的山头。没法结婚，他俩也没想着要结婚，吃穿用住在一起，甚至还有共用的储蓄账户，那还要什么证明。交房的那一天岳明辉倒是激动了，他说，我觉得我们签字儿的时候特别像结婚，李振洋笑了。然后他们就开车去了那座突兀的崖角，故意浪漫的一天要做故意的浪漫的事儿，比起打电话给酒店订一间洒满玫瑰花的床，他要的，还有更多。 

海浪在细软的沙滩上破碎成白色的泡沫，两人爬上路虎车顶，李振洋问他，我们来这干什么，岳明辉揽过他的肩膀。

 “不做什么。”

  

交警来了，路虎撞瘪了小轿车，足够这条路堵上半天。罪魁祸首抱着胳膊听另一个尖嘴猴腮的车主抱怨。最后两辆车子都被拖走，一个月之后交通法庭见。岳明辉那狠狠的油门一踩，只恨没有把前面那辆车撞飞，对，直直撞飞，飞出去，车辆里所有的生命回归成液体，回归成原始的海洋，从零件的缝隙里溅射出去。

这就是他在找的，灵魂。

 

十年的确很能消磨一个人，或者，他所经历过的一切，都在不断的消磨一个人。岳明辉提出灵魂议题的那个晚上，他提出两个假设，一个人的一生，究竟是不断地积累，还是不断地消耗。

“譬如说，你爱我这件事儿。”

“扯，我不爱你。”

“好，那我说我爱你这件事儿。”

“好。”

“我爱你，如果是积累，那么我可能要一天比一天爱你，或者，今天不爱你，但昨天的爱假如能维持到今天，那么，我对你的爱还是不会减少，这样，汹涌的爱能得到解释。”

“你会汹、涌、地爱我？”

李振洋故意在汹涌两个字上加重了发音。

“当然，你把我操射的时候。”

岳明辉的表情很轻松，慵懒，尽管前半段已经让他出了不少的汗水。 

“可是，有时候我会恨你。” 

“譬如说。”

“当我睁开眼睛，发现我床边的人还是你，我会恨你。这个时候爱是消失不见的，或者说，似乎是消失不见的。我发现今天和昨天没区别的时候，我会感到，怎么说呢，不值得。也许我跟你，就像一颗会被消磨的石头，只不过被锁着，要有人打开。我见你的第一天，这颗石头见了光，就是呼吸的小尘埃都会消磨凹凸不平的棱角。我发现自己爱你的那一天，就是我不断恨你的起止日。”

“你呀。”

李振洋叹了口气，将额头抵在他的额头之上。

他们轻轻吻了一下，不能算和解。

“爱和恨不是反义词，岳明辉，事情不会总是这么绝对。”

“简单来说只有两个问题，我们是彼此的小白鼠，或者，你和我是上帝的小白鼠。”

“简单来说，我也只有一个观点。”李振洋也跟着他一起严肃起来，房间里的热度逐渐消退，“即使回到最开始的那一天，你也可以选择不拿过我的插头，让我的电脑干脆没电，下课之后我依然能把你困在原地，岳明辉。别忘了，你靠着墙壁，我坐在走道，你那边是条死路。”

岳明辉握住他的性器，阴茎从半软逐渐发硬。

“有人爱走死路。”

 

后面的故事更简单了，“结婚”之后是什么，对彼此的不满可以尽情爆发，出轨，吵架，甚至于暴力，那份签着两个人名字的购房合同成了至高无上的律法，他们在底下彼此争斗，拼个你死我活。岳明辉开始相信自己第二个假设了，他和李振洋都是上帝的小白鼠，故意要以所谓“爱”的名义走到一起，在两人之中发动战争，用恨刺杀恨。他可以带着形形色色的香水回到房间，李振洋用他脱下的衬衫捂住他的嘴，几乎要捂死他。李振洋呢，岳明辉无奈地承认，他们果然是一体的，他做什么，他也做什么，但只要他不说分手，那么，爱可以彻底转变为恨，寒冰沿着链索一路从最开始的原点冻结，他们，凝固在原地，动弹不得。

 

“这就是你想要的，岳明辉？”

家门大敞，李振洋就坐在门口，身上的西服勉强算齐整，那个装钥匙的浅碗在地上摔的粉碎。

“这就是你想要的？！”

岳明辉还没有抬动膝盖，他们就扭打在一起，可是这一次都没有下重手。上上个月，李振洋的趾骨骨裂，三个月前，岳明辉的手腕上的石膏终于拆下来。三十多岁的男人活成了斗兽，在灰扑扑的场子里撕咬，自己下注。李振洋抓着他的领子，岳明辉使出全身的力气想要扑倒这个人。最终，他们也只是摔在一起。

“为什么。”

夜色降临，“家”也陷入一片漆黑，岳明辉和李振洋就像那两把不知道摔去何处的钥匙，肩并肩停在地上。

“岳明辉，为什么啊？”

李振洋又要哭了，他总是最先展示脆弱的，然后才是岳明辉。

“我好像错了。”

李振洋沉默。 

“那个爱与恨的假设，我错了，我发现我没法做到好好爱你，或者不爱你，李振洋，你说我是不是很可笑。”

李振洋伸过手，抱住他，这一次，是岳明辉先将眼泪流下来了。

“我到现在都没法提分手。”

“我赌你就不敢。”

 

 

毕业那年他们争吵去往，一个向北一个往南，他们原本可以回到自己的家乡说一句重新开始，最后不断妥协，岳明辉突然说那我们干脆去一个谁也不认识的城市，赌我们谁先服输。登上飞机前岳明辉捏着李振洋的手，一下放开，又一下握上，他突然对李振洋说爱一个人有时候可能等于爱自己，李振洋问他，怎么突然说这个。

“不知道，也许以后有答案。”

 

可惜，以后，以后的以后，岳明辉还是没能找到答案。李振洋回抱住他的那一刻根本不能算真正的和解，李振洋所做的，只是抓回他缩进袖子里的手，跟他说，那边走不通。凌晨三点他们还醒着，不想做爱，岳明辉跟李振洋说今天自己撒火，在路上把一辆加塞儿的车撞瘪了，李振洋在地毯上哈哈大笑。月光透过窗户跳跃到他们身上，岳明辉问他，你那辆小吉普结实吗，两个人爬上去坐着，塌不塌。

拐过那道奇怪的湾，依然是高高耸起的孤崖，汽车沿着曲折的弯路爬到顶端，李振洋一边踩油门，一边问岳明辉有没有看过那部电影。

“男主角和炮灰玩小鸡快跑，油门压到死，车子到悬崖前，人跳出来。车子摔下去粉碎，人在草地上滚三圈没事儿，就赢了。”

“你要玩儿？成啊，乐意陪你去死。”

“傻逼。”

李振洋脚踩刹车，海与天的交接在孤崖的顶端一览无余。

“咱们才玩完一轮，有本事休息一会儿，这辈子有的是机会。”

钥匙串跌进座位缝里，去他妈的家，去他妈的吉普车顶，这儿，就他俩，还有头顶上渐渐浮现的白昼，以及仍然能看出轮廓的月亮。

谁还管什么意志，什么自由，什么爱情。

不过是彼此生命里独一无二的消耗品。

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 海洋流眼泪，我知道我们如何相爱，环行，旋转，日升，月落。可惜时间和光线注定错位。那亿万光年外的星星，你几乎是立刻冲我挥手，而我已经归于正负相接的湮灭，坍缩，成为物质的坟墓，宇宙又一枚寂寞的尘埃，漂浮在真空里，光芒与膨胀空间的追逐是找寻我的线索，而你，我深爱的你，是我存在的证明 。


End file.
